


Birth

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: !!!!, Babies Being Born, Brian giving birth, Childbirth, I need to stop!, M/M, Maylor children, Mpreg, Pregnant Brian, Some angst, and yet I don't, some helpful Roger, that's the main thing, yes it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: Mpreg! Stop reading if it irks you!The story of how Brian and Roger's children came into the world - and the why's of their names.Just Brian giving birth in random places, and helpful but scared Roger





	Birth

"No, Bri! What did I tell you? We're not moving away from the hospital. Not half a while away until you have that baby."

"But Roger..."

"Not a word out of you, Sir. Not with your track and what you've put me through."

"I just wanted to go to that fancy ice cream place to get some of that great lemon thing. I can go by myself, nothing will happen."

"Something can happen, something always happens! You'll get your ice cream and suddenly aliens will beam us up and you'll go into labour and I will have to help you through it while figuring out how to get back to Earth and how am I going to cut the umbilical cord with all those instruments around."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?"

"Exaggerating? Exaggerating? Do I need to remind you what happened the last two times?

Baby #1

The trip to Scotland was supposed to be their last hurrah before the baby arrived, the last time they enjoyed going concerts, having sex every hour of the day (it was becoming complicated with Brian's big belly getting in the way, but they managed), to just be with each other, alone. Obviously the baby was very present, and Roger was able to feel the kicks and the baby's movements, and they thought of names and things like that.

It had been a great two weeks and they seemed to be even more in love with each other and the baby than before they went. Roger couldn't keep his hands off Brian's belly (this was all so exciting and new! Brian looked even more breathtaking and that was saying something!) and he would tell anyone that showed the slightest interest: "it's a boy, we're having a boy. In June, we'll be back to band things in the fall, but before that we're having a boy."

And the kissing, there was so much kissing. Roger enjoyed kissing Brian in the mouth and then going down until he was kissing that stretched belly. Oh, this boy had already brought them so many good moments (the first time the baby kicked noticeably and Roger felt it, both him and Brian had been crying tears of joy. It had been such an emotional ride) and now that they were coming back from their trip... Well, they were ready for everything.

Except for this one little thing. Brian had been feeling quite unwell since that morning, but hadn't said anything because he didn't want to spoil the end of the trip with that. It had been so pleasant, so magical... Sure, there had been a couple of fights, but the making up had been wondrous. Brian was not going to cast a shadow over it with his stupid stomachache.

And then the train stopped. On an overpass over a long, big, deep, river, just a big stone bridge with some railways and a train on top of it. There were some issues with the engine and they would need some hours to fix it, since there wasn't anyone with the necessary tools for miles. There wasn't much of anything for miles, to be honest and even when called and asked to hurry it could be hours until they got the help. And that was when Brian's water broke.

Brian let out an uncomfortable moan (he'd been squirming and wincing for a while, but insisted that he was okay) and there was something wet dripping down the seat. No.

"Brian, love?"

"Uh-oh"

Roger nearly had a breakdown there and then. Kept screaming at the train staff to fix the train now, and then apologised. There were 32 people in total in the train (they would get most of the people in the next stations). Seven were admins, there were three IT people, a teacher of Russian and a group of engineering students, but not a single doctor or nurse (or a midwife, that would have been a blessing).

The people form the train cleared a table from the restaurant wagon and put some some blankets, coats and the like so that Brian would be more comfortable and have a bit more of privacy. (The people from the train wished them the best of luck and some even gave them their good luck charms)

When Roger put Brian on the table with the blankets he didn't know what else to do. Doctors had been called, but it could take a while. It could take hours, really, since they were in such a difficult place to reach, so far away from all the roads. Roger looked around wondering and then heard Brian whimper, saw his face of pain.

Roger put his hand on the big belly, rubbed it up and down. This used to help him when he was having cramps or the baby was kicking too much. But it didn't lessen the pain, the pain that reached every corner of his mind. Christ was this painful. Roger took Brian's sweaty hand and kissed it, fear in his eyes.

"What can I do, love, what do I do?"

Brian opened his eyes to look at Roger's blue pools. They were like gems. They didn't help with the pain, though.

"Just stay with me. Tell me I can do this."

"You can, of course you can! And I'm with you, no matter what."

It was horrible, the next hours. Roger wanted to go and ask WHERE THE HELL were those doctors but didn't to leave Brian alone. He kept rubbing the belly, and occasionally kissed Brian too, hoping to ease the pain. He took Brian's trousers off so he'd be more comfortable. Time passed terribly slowly. They walked around the carriage for a bit, constantly keeping interrupted by Brian's ever increasing contractions.

He was in a lot of pain, Roger was trying not to panic (there were in the middle of nowhere! There was no medical personnel, no pain medication! Brian was scared and in so much pain! He was scared too!) but had no idea of how... He sang a little song and it brought a little smile to Brian's lips, however briefly. Then there was another squeeze in Roger's hand and Brian bit his lower lip. This was happening so much!

Roger kept trying to distract Brian from the pain as time passed. He would tell him jokes or riddles, they would remember old times, sometimes he would just hum a soothing melody or say some hushed comforting words. But it wasn't much comfort against the incredible pain, and Brian couldn't help screaming. It broke Roger to see Brian in so much pain and in such a difficult situation, but he was learning to be decent in it. He would help Brian through the contractions, kiss him and tell and him how well he was doing when they finished.

And then...

There was an urgent expression in Brian's bloodshot eyes and Roger understood.

"Baby wants out."

Brian nodded, and they readied themselves for the last part.

Just them on a stone overpass, in a train. The rest of the people were praying and hoping for the best, wishing they'd chosen another field of study because that poor man was in such pain and they could do nothing but hear his screams.

Brian didn't know how to feel, now that he was overcome with the need to push. He wanted this to be over, of course, he was exhausted and wanted to be able to rest, but he had hoped that there would be some medical personnel around by the time this happened... Still, he had Roger, with his big blue eyes and his hands and his "you can do this". And so he did.

Pushing was necessary, Brian knew, but god it felt like hot needles and hell and fire and everything combined. Don't think about it, just breathe and push. Just breathe, and push. Just breathe.... Roger saw the baby coming. Brian looked half dead, but this was incredible.

"Almost here, honey!"

And then, Brian pushed again, with the last of his strength, with a soul-wrenching scream and a lot of force...

And there he was, their little boy.

The doctors arrived to their carriage just as Roger held the baby for the first time.

"My son."

He said, and despite the fear, it was beautiful. Their son had been born on a broken down train in the middle of Scotland and the entire train applauded as they saw the baby boy.

His name was Scott.

Baby #2

"I'm sorry, Rog, don't look at me like that! It's not my fault, ok? I don't choose these things. It was you who proposed this day trip to the mountain, Roger, please don't blame me."

Brian was angry that this was happening too, but couldn't stop it. He could walk through the contractions in search of light, or another person, or a familiar place. At least Scott wasn't there with them, and wouldn't have to be super afraid thinking that his dad was dying with all the screams. That would have been terrible, him screaming, then the baby crying, Roger trying to calm the baby... 

"To see the fucking big strange moon! It was supposed to be a romantic thing."

They kept walking through the woods, even if it was getting harder and harder for Brian to continue. This labour was going much faster than Scott's - he'd only started feeling odd after they left the car and started walking and his water broke just after Roger realised they'd lost the path.

"Please don't scream at me. I don't want this to be happening like this either."

The moon was their only constant, because it was too misty/cloudy to properly see the stars, which meant that a) it was quite cold and b) they couldn't use the stars to direct themselves somewhere safer. And Roger screamed for help and there was no one, and it was dark and....

Suddenly Roger heard something that made him stop in his tracks. It was Brian behind him, and he was sobbing. He'd been too hard, hadn't he? Roger went back and embraced his husband, running a calming hand through his back, and then through his very big belly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, love. I just... I feel guilty that I brought you here. I feel bad that this is happenning because I planned it poorly, because I wanted to make it up to you for having been fighting you so much when you were so delicate. I so wanted to be the bigger person, have you forgive me and thank me, I put us both into this mess."

"It's okay. Just don't scream at me anymore."

They walked through the woods, the moon hanging over them. Brian's screams frightened the birds and the little animals around them, who all got away from that terrifying creature. He held his belly tightly, trying to get some more time, just until they were somewhere safe. The big bump refused to cooperate and tore him apart with all those contractions. Brian had to stop almost at every step now, the contractions coming too close to each other.

"Roger..."

And there was a little clearing, and Roger knew that he was going to deliver this child too. He knew better what to do, but it made it no less scary. Brian was in bad shape, more tired than ever, nearly passed out and it was so dark... Roger lay his husband on top of his own jacket and directed the flashlight at Brian.

"Take my hand, love. You can do this again."

But it was so late, and so dark, and he was so extremely tired, from these last days (being so terribly pregnant was so tiring and this baby had kept him up a lot). The darkness was so tempting. But then there was some soft slapping in his cheeks, and he opened his eyes again. Roger's eyes were like stars.

"Don't scare me like that, Bri, come on! You can do this, you're doing so good already."

Brian's back arched as he pushed, and his eyes were full of moon. The moon helped him through it, the moon helped him to push and listened to his pain as Roger delivered the baby.

Her name was Selene.

Baby #3

They stayed in the hospital's vicinity and after his water broke, Brian was taken to the hospital. It should have been better, better than giving birth on a table in a train, better to give birth with all that personnel than on a clearing on the mountain, right? Well, not. The baby was in a bad position and was hurting Brian, but surgery was too risky for both of them.

Roger had to watch as Brian was bleeding and crying because it hurt way too much, even with medication that he hadn't had the previous times, and something was very wrong and even with all the help and all the medication Brian was crying and dead scared.

Roger wasn't supposed to be there, since this was "high risk" and only doctors were allowed, so he was scorted. It felt wrong, it felt so very bad. As much as he had complained, he'd been happy to be there when his kids were born. He wanted to be the one that delivered this baby too, not some stranger who told them that there was a chance Brian might die, or the baby, or both.

Scott was trying to distract his little sister with some toy cars, but Roger knew that they both could tell that something was wrong. Freddie had brought them because they'd been missing their parents a lot (it had been nineteen hours now, since they took Brian in the ambulance, and the baby hadn't come yet) Roger was about to go crazy, but tried to put a brave face, for the kids. "your brother is just taking a bit longer to get here, that's all." And nearly taking his father with him as he came. /p>

The baby was born some terrible hours five later, while Roger waited with his eyes opened, being eaten away by dread. He had to be strong for the kids, he knew, but....

"The baby's fine. You'll be able to see him soon."

Roger smiled. At least not everything was lost.

"Brian?"

"He's in surgery, we'll call you when he's out and stable."

It took a while until Brian was stable, and in that time, their baby remained nameless. It had been such a terrible experience... What could they name the kid? Hospital? Near death experience? Labour so long it nearly killed you?

Brian had an idea when he woke up, and held his little angel. Scott and Selene where there too, he with his blue eyes and dark hair, she with her precious blonde curls and pale skin, all happy to meet their new brother.

"So...Brian?"

"Killian. It means strife, conflict."

"That's beautiful, love. Like you."

"You still think I'm beautiful after delivering two of my three kids? After seeing all that?"

"I think you're more beautiful, if anything. You're one of the strongest men on Earth. You're amazing. We all are."

It had been a harrowing ride, yes, but now Roger and Brian had their Scottish lad, their moon girl, and their complicated little one. And this was worth all the trouble in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
